


sweet as cherry wine

by sxndazed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Dan gets horny when he drinks.





	sweet as cherry wine

Dan’s lips are on his neck, his teeth lightly scraping against the sensitive skin.

His legs are straddling Phil, and he finds it a little hard to breathe.

“Dan.”

His lips move to his jaw, and he kisses a line down to his chin.

“Dan.”

He moves to his cheeks, his temples and nose, and they’re everywhere except where Phil wants them to be.

“ _Da-”_

He cuts him off. _Finally._

Dan’s lips are on his, soft and a little wet, and he can’t help but groan into their kiss. His lips part, and he catches Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth and everything is _too warm_ and _so right_.

His hands are on Dan’s thighs, gently rubbing them as Dan’s lips leave his own and move back to his neck. He nips and sucks, and Phil reaches out to grasp Dan’s hips.

“Dan.”

He pulls away for a moment, his eyes finding Phil’s and holding their gaze.

“You know, for someone with an English Language degree, your vocabulary is shit.”

His face flushes and he mumbles, “Shut up. It’s your fault.”

“My fault is it? I'm just kissing you Lester, no need to get your pants in a twist.”

His eyes are twinkling, and he’s got on that stupid smirk that makes Phil want to hit him and kiss him all the same.

“Not my fault you get horny after drinking.”

He almost regrets his words when Dan decides to grind against him.

“Well you should have drank with me instead of sitting over there, editing your video.”

“Daaaan,” Phil whines. “This isn’t fair.” His hands are clutching his hips, and he can’t decide if he wants to still them are push them down farther but his hardening cock seems to be making the decision for him as his hands reach for Dan’s ass and pulls him closer.

He tilts his head up, and Dan meets him in the middle. They kiss for a long time with Phil’s hands skimming his back and Dan slowly grinding against him. He can taste the semi-cheap wine (they can afford better, but they rarely splurge on it) Dan was drinking earlier against his tongue and he already feels tipsy from that alone. He’s pretty sure it’s just Dan (anything Dan does is enough to drive him _crazy_ ) but the taste of wine lingering probably helps.

He’s unbearably hard at this point, and it’s unfair because Dan seems to have better self control when he’s been drinking. Dan pulls away for a moment, his breath coming out in harsh puffs. He’s still circling his hips, his pupils blown and his skin flushed from alcohol and arousal. His lips are cherry red and swollen, and Phil can’t help but admire his work. The sweat on his forehead is curling his hair even more, and he reaches up to touch it, his hand traveling towards the back and he tugs.

Dan lets out a groan and his head falls to rest down against Phil’s shoulder. He tilts to the side and runs his lips against Phil’s ear.

“What do you want?”

“You.”

Dan lets out a small laugh. “Come on Phil. What do you want? Tell me, please.”

He licks the shell of his ear and nips at his lobe. His hips are still working down and he’s waiting for Phil to tell him.

“Y-your mouth,” Phil stutters.

“What’s the magic word?”

He feels Phil pinch his side and yelps while Phil laughs.

“Wanker.”

“Tease.”

“Well what is the magic word?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“ _Please_ put your mouth on me Dan.”

“Well,” Dan smirks, “all you had to do was ask.”

He climbs off his lap and Phil grabs a cushion and puts it on the floor before Dan kneels on the floor. Just because he’s horny doesn’t mean he’s going to let his boyfriend kill his knees to suck his dick (well mostly he doesn’t want to hear him bitch about it later).

Dan pulls down Phil’s pants while he takes off his shirt, his bottoms already off because it’s unbearably warm, and he presses a kiss to the tip. He flicks his tongue out to gather the precum and puts his mouth around him before Phil can complain.

He lets out a groan, and Dan begins to bob his head. He lets his jaw fall open a little more with each sound Phil makes. He knows Dan loves doing this for him as much as he loves it. Dan’s had plenty of years to practice, and he knows he’s damn good at giving head. He swallows around Phil and hums, knowing how much Phil likes it when he does.

Phil’s hands are back in his hair, cradling his head and tugging at the curls. Dan lets out a moan and Phil’s hips are thrusting on their own. He stops them, but he sees Dan rolls his eyes. He feels Dan reach behind and push against his ass, encouraging him to move. Phil starts slowly fucking into Dan’s mouth, and he knows he’s going to cum.

“D-Dan,” he pants and tightens his hold on his hair.

Dan starts humming again, and Phil spills into his mouth. He feels Dan swallow before pulling off and licking him clean. He’s a little sensitive, but he knows how much Dan likes to clean him up and lets him, stroking his curls while he licks around him.

When he’s finished, he gets back onto Phil’s lap and kisses him. He can still taste the lingering sweetness of the wine mixed with his cum, and Phil moans into his mouth. He reaches down to pull Dan out of his pants and strokes him with a firm grip.

Five strokes in and Dan starts cumming, white streaks painting his stomach. Phil kisses him slowly and strokes him through his orgasm. He can feel the cum cooling, and it would bother him more if he wasn’t so focused on Dan’s warm mouth against his.

He feels Dan pull away first, and his eyes flutter open. His heart is lodged in his throat and his chest hurts when he sees how Dan is looking at him, his eyes soft and open and his lips curling into a smile. Dan tips his forehead against his own and presses a kiss on his nose before climbing off.

He returns a few moments later with his pants back on and a damp cloth. He cleans Phil up, gently rubbing the skin so as not to irritate it and places a kiss on his stomach and pulls his pants back on before plopping down beside him.

He grabs Dan’s hand and gently laces their fingers together.

“Aren’t you going to throw the towel in with the rest of the laundry?”

Dan snorts.

“Give me a break. I just had an orgasm, and I’m still a bit tipsy.”

“Fine, give it to me and I’ll do it.”

Phil starts to get up and grab at the towel when Dan pulls him back down.

“You’re not leaving this couch until I let you mister.”

“Bossy.”

“Shut up Phil you know you like it.”

He rubs his thumb against Dan’s knuckles and squeezes their hands.

“I like you.”

Dan’s head drops against his shoulder, and he smiles against his arm.

“I like you too.”

  



End file.
